


Birthday Car

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo and Roman are out for Roman's birthday when a whistle makes him turn, ready to tear into the person who would dare whistle like that at his daughter. Except it isn't Neo who's drawing the attention, but Roman's new car. And as much as the guy is fixated on Roman's car, Roman can't help but wonder what it'd be like to go for a ride with him for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Car

**Author's Note:**

> Have some unexpected Qrowwick!

It had been a wonderful birthday. Neo had saved up for months to treat Roman to dinner at his favourite restaurant, and she had given him a very pointed glare when he had started to pull out his wallet so he could leave a tip. Roman had smiled sheepishly and tucked his wallet back away; when the waiter came to give him the bill, Neo had whisked it out of his hands and primly tucked a wad of bills in the envelope before handing it back to him.

“Thank you,” Roman said as the waiter left. He picked up his glass of wine – something with berry. Roman didn’t know what it was called, but he didn’t care. It was sweet and sugary and really, that was all that mattered.  

Neo just smiled smugly and sipped at her own drink.

They left soon after; Neo sucking on one of the mints the waiter had left them. The sun had set hours ago and the air was cool, cool enough that Neo shrugged her coat on and Roman tightened the scarf around his neck.

They were almost to the car when there was a low wolf whistle and someone said, “Hot _damn._ ”

Neo flinched and Roman whirled around, his fists already clenched. The only person there was a tall, scruffy man leaning against a dusty black sedan and, as Roman opened his mouth to rip him a new one, he realized that the man wasn’t even looking at them. Roman followed his gaze and his mouth went dry as he realized that the man was focused on the red car under the streetlight. Roman had bought the Ferrari as an early birthday present. He had known it was a gorgeous car, he just hadn’t realized that others might think so as well.

The man stepped forward and Roman watched as he circled the car, whistling softly. Neo sighed and tugged at his sleeve. When Roman finally looked down at her she frowned, studying his face, and then rolled her eyes and waved him towards the man. Roman narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m not interested,” he said softly, hoping the man wouldn’t hear.

Neo gave him another look. _That’s what you say now, but you had that exact same look on your face when you fucked Junior in our kitchen._

“Neo!” Roman spluttered.

Neo smiled innocently up at him and turned on her heel. She flashed her bus pass over her shoulder and disappeared around the edge of the parking lot, leaving Roman to deal with tall and handsome all by himself.  

Roman huffed out a breath and rubbed at his face before turning around and strolling over to guy. Up close, Roman could see that his dark hair was streaked with gray and that he was shorter than he’d expected. With those legs, Roman had been expecting someone his own height, at the very least. He wasn’t complaining, though. It’d been awhile since Roman had been the tallest guy.

“It’s the FF,” Roman said, and the guy straightened up from his spot by the tires and stared at Roman.

“This is yours?” he asked.

Roman nodded and stepped closer. “Brand new. Smoothest ride I’ve ever had.” He slid the man a look. “Are you interested in…cars?”

The man looked amused. “I’m interested in a lot of things,” he said, and nodded at the car. “But I help out my sister’s auto shop and let’s just say that she’d kill me if I told her I’d seen one of these.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Roman said. He pressed the key fob in his pocket and the headlights flashed as the doors unlocked. “Want a look?”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Why not.” He stuck his hand out to Roman. “Name’s Qrow.”

“Roman,” Roman said, and shook his hand. He jerked his head towards the car. “Doors are open, take a look.”

Qrow gave him another look and walked to the door, pulling it open and leaning in. Roman let himself admire the view but, when Qrow shifted his weight from one hip to the other, Roman had to close his eyes and count – slowly – to ten before doing something embarrassing. Qrow may have been his type, but that didn’t mean he was interested.

“It’s a beautiful car,” Qrow said, and Roman jerked his eyes open to see Qrow standing less than a foot away, his hands tucked into his pockets as he stared at Roman, the corner of his mouth crooked up in the tiniest of smirks. “But it seems pretty tiny. You can’t really fit much in the backseat.”  

“The seats fold down,” Roman said, and he _felt_ it when Qrow’s attention focused on him. Roman swallowed. Qrow was staring at him, eyes dark and unreadable.

“Do they,” Qrow said softly. He stepped closer until Roman could feel the heat of Qrow’s body running down the length of his own. “Would you mind giving me a demonstration?”

Roman licked his lips and nodded. “Give me a second.”

Qrow smiled. “Take as much time as you need.”

Roman pulled the passenger seat down and forward as much as he could and crawled into the back until he could reach the latch that unlocked the seat back. With a grunt, he tugged the seat down until it was resting atop the center console. He crawled back out, tossing his head to flip his hair out of his face. “After you,” he said, and gestured at the inside of the car.

Qrow’s smile widened and he crawled in. It was still a tight fit, even with the seats down, but Qrow managed to recline across the top, one foot propped against the arm rest and the other leg sprawled wide, so that Roman ached to slide into the space between and taste him.

“Don’t tell me this is all the demo I’m going to get,” Qrow drawled, and he let his head fall to rest against the side window.

“Oh no,” Roman breathed, “it’s only just starting.”

It was his turn to crawl into the car and he straddled the center console before tugging the door shut. The car lights dimmed until they were gone, and then the only light came from the streetlight shining through the tinted windows.

Qrow hummed. “You know it’s going to get hot in here soon,” he told Qrow, and Qrow shrugged.

“Better than getting charged with public indecency.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “And is that what this is? Public indecency?”

“Not yet,” Roman growled, “but it will be.”

Qrow’s smile was quick and fierce. “Good,” he purred, “because I don’t plan on being decent.”

Roman smiled back. “I’m not one to take my time,” he told Qrow. He rested his hand against Qrow’s groin and pressed down. Qrow groaned and tilted his hips up into Roman’s touch. “I know what I like and I tend to take it.” He started rubbing his hand back and forth and felt it when Qrow grew hard beneath him.

“Yeah?” Qrow asked. He whined when Roman pressed the heel of his palm down and his fingers scraped across the seat back.

“Yeah,” Roman whispered. He unzipped Qrow’s pants and reached in, unbuttoning the front of Qrow’s underwear so he could wrap his fingers around Qrow’s dick and tug.

Qrow hissed and his foot kicked the back of the driver’s seat. Roman gave him a reproachful look. “Sorry,” Qrow mumbled. Roman stroked him once in apology.

“You clean?” he asked Qrow. “Cause I got condoms in the glove box.”

“You always carry condoms in your car?” Qrow asked, amused, and Roman laughed.

“No, just when it’s my birthday weekend and I think I might get lucky.”

Qrow snorted. “At least you’re honest.” He took a deep breath and then shook his head. “I’m clean, but you should use a condom.” He gestured at the car. “I’d hate to ruin anything.”

“It’s leather, baby,” Roman murmured, “it comes right off.”

He twisted until he could reach the glove box; he popped it open and grabbed one of the condoms and turned back to   Qrow. “Shall I? Or do you want to do the honors.”

“Give me that,” Qrow said, sticking out his hand.

Roman held it just out of Qrow’s reach. “You didn’t say please,” he teased.

“You’re about to suck my dick, Roman,” Qrow said dryly. “I can say ‘please’ now or I can say it later, but you’re not going to get me to say it twice.”

“Is that a challenge?” Roman asked. He handed over the condom and watched as Qrow tilted his hips up until he could shove his pants and boxers down to his thighs.

“You just going to watch?”

“Mmm,” Roman said. He placed a hand on each Qrow’s legs and stroked his thumbs over the soft skin of his inner thighs. “I told you, I know what I like.” His scooted back until he could kneel over Qrow – it wasn’t comfortable; he had one leg in the driver’s seat and the other against the floor behind the passenger seat - and rest his cheek against Qrow’s thigh. “And I like this.”

Qrow shrugged. “I’ll take your word on it.” He rolled the condom on. “This would be easier with lube,” he told Roman, and Roman grinned.

“We’re not going to need it,” he said, and then licked the underside of Qrow’s cock.

Qrow’s back bowed, as much as it could in the confines of the car, and his leg twitched under Roman’s hand. Roman wrapped his lips around the top of Qrow’s cock, sucking gently as he rubbed Qrow’s thigh. Qrow whined softly and he twisted his fingers in Roman’s hair, tugging gently.

Roman rolled his eyes up to see Qrow’s face, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He panted softly and Roman grinned. He bobbed his head in quick, shallow dips, and Qrow’s hand tightened in his hair.

“More,” Qrow moaned. “I need more.”

Roman hummed but didn’t speed up; he wrapped his hand around the base of Qrow’s cock and slowly stroked up and down.

“Roman,” Qrow whined. He tried to thrust his hips deeper into Qrow’s mouth but he wasn’t able to get enough leverage before Roman was pinning him down with a hand on his hip. “Roman.”

Roman pulled himself of Qrow with a wet pop. “I don’t think so,” he told Qrow, and flicked his tongue against Qrow’s dick. Qrow moaned and his eyes fluttered; his lashes were wet. Roman placed open mouthed kisses down the side of Qrow’s cock. “You haven’t said please.” Roman whispered, and he kissed his way back up.

Qrow’s fingers tightened in Roman’s hair until it was painful and Roman pinched Qrow’s thigh. “It’s just one word,” he breathed against Qrow. “One simple word.” He licked at Qrow again and Qrow whimpered. “If you want more,” Roman licked at Qrow’s balls and blew gently against them. Qrow shouted and his head thumped against the window. “One word,” he said softly.

“Blow me,” Qrow said between gritted teeth.

Roman laughed and Qrow shivered. “I’m starting to think you don’t me to, Qrow.” He nuzzled his nose against Qrow, breathed in the scent of him. “It’s like you don’t know how to ask.” Roman’s fingers curled against Qrow’s hips, nails scratching, and Qrow’s breathing hissed in and out.

“Please,” he said softly, and Roman dug his nails in harder.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Please,” Qrow said, louder this time. As Roman continued to scratch at his hip, as he blew gently against Qrow’s cock, Qrow’s voice grew louder and louder, until he was moaning, his voice breaking, and pulling at Roman’s hair.

“Please, please, please, please, _please.”_

Roman swallowed him until his mouth hit his hand. Qrow let out a sob, his legs jerking. “Roman,” he cried, and Roman swallowed harder, hearing Qrow’s voice crack. He re-angled himself and then he was swallowing Qrow as deep as he could; he felt Qrow hit the back of his throat and he hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue across the bottom of Qrow’s cock.

Qrow shouted, hands pulling almost painfully at Roman’s hair, and he came, hips thrusting awkwardly into Roman’s mouth. Roman let Qrow thrust one, two times before he pulled off; he wrapped his hand around Qrow’s cock and stroked him through his orgasm, and Qrow let out little cries and whimpers as he shuddered through the aftershocks.

When he slumped boneless against the seat back Roman pulled the condom off of Qrow and tied it. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wrapped it around the condom before dropping it to the floor. He could clean it up later.

“Well done,” he told Qrow; Qrow whimpered and rolled his head to look at him. “See what happens when you say please?” Roman told him with a smile.

Qrow rolled his eyes. “You are such a bastard,” he said. His voice was hoarse, hoarser than Roman’s, and he paused to clear his throat. “A smug, arrogant, bastard.”

“Thank you,” Roman said cheerfully. He raked his nails gently down Qrow’s thighs and Qrow shuddered. “And now we have a choice,” Roman said.

Qrow blinked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Roman smiled, slow and easy. “We can either call this quits and we go our separate ways, all the better for some time together or,” his hand slid up Qrow’s thighs to cup his ass. “We decide to keep going, and we find someplace where you can fuck me senseless.”

Qrow’s mouth was open. Roman reached out and gently nudged him mouth shut. “Well?”

Qrow swallowed and licked his lips. “I’ve got a room in Manchester Suites,” he told Roman, and Roman grinned.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
